Stalked
by 24ER
Summary: A man shows up on the Camden's doorstep and their lives will forever be changed.
1. Let the Rain Fall Down

(The rain is falling heavy now and and there are only a few cars on the road.) 

SIMON- This rain is ridiculous!  
MONTY- Yeaaah...  
SIMON- What you tired?  
MONTY- Hell yeah! This day could not get any worse!  
SIMON- Is it about Zoe?  
MONTY- How'd you know?  
SIMON- Well Chris told me  
MONTY- Man! How'd he find out?  
SIMON- Beats me  
MONTY- Are we almost there?  
SIMON- Pretty much about half an hour left  
MONTY- Good. Do you think the Rents will have enough room for me?  
SIMON- Yeah. I already talked to them. My younger sister is sleeping my old room and we're gonna get the attic.   
MONTY- Cool cool man.  
SIMON- (laughs)

THE CAMDEN HOUSE

ANNIE- Simon and Monty should be arriving soon.  
ERIC- Yes but when will the rest of our children be home?  
ANNIE- Well I said to Tim to have Ruthie home no later than 11:00 and it's 10:42 right now. I also told Martin to be home by Midnight.  
ERIC- Midnight?  
ANNIE- Yeah what's wrong with that?  
ERIC- Nothing, nothing  
ANNIE- (rolls her eyes) Lucy and Kevin will be back around the same time as Martin, maybe later?  
ERIC- Man that rain sure is falling!  
ANNIE- I hope they're alright  
ERIC- Who?   
ANNIE- Our children!  
ERIC- Oh they'll be fine! Simon's an excellent driver as is Kevin and Martin and well Tim better be!  
(The doorbell rings)  
ANNIE- I'll get it

FOYER  
(Annie opens the door)  
ANNIE- Hel-  
(There is a man who is soaked and covered in mud.)  
ANNIE- Dear Lord!  
MAN- Please, can you help me?  
(She lets him in and she closes the door. It backs away to get a whole view of the house. In the distance you can see a flash of lightning)

FADES TO BLACK  
THE END

Next Time  
The Camden Chilren arrive home!


	2. There's A Stranger In My House

(Annie leads the man into the kitchen. Eric looks up and his jaw drops and gives Annie a quizzical look)

ERIC- Umm hello?  
ANNIE- This man was at the door and well he looked so beat up that well I had to let him come him.  
MAN- Your're wife is very kind.  
ERIC- Thank-you?   
ANNIE- What's your name?  
MAN- Henry, Henry Fitch.  
ANNIE- Nice to meet you Henry. I'm Annie Camden and this is my husband Eric Camden.   
HENRY- How do you do?  
ERIC- Fine thank-you. And you?  
HENRY- Not so well i'm afraid.  
ERIC- How so?  
HENRY- Well my car broke down a few miles back and-  
ERIC- And you just happened to knock on _our_ door???  
HENRY- Well this house seemed to be the only one that had lights on. It looked... friendly.  
ERIC- Friendly?  
HENRY- Yes.  
ANNIE- Oh Eric give him a break!  
ERIC- Annie can I talk to you... in my office.  
(He leads her down the hall while Henry looks around nervously)

OFFICE

ERIC- Annie I don't like him in our house! We don't even know him!  
ANNIE- Relax! He's harmless. We'll call AAA and they'll come pick him up.   
ERIC- It's not just that.  
ANNIE- Then what is it?  
ERIC- He looks suspicous  
ANNIE- How?  
ERIC- They way he talks and he's always looking around nervously.  
ANNIE- It's probably because he's cold and maybe a little scared!  
ERIC- Remember what happened with Elizabeth Smart? Her mother let this man stay with them for a few weeks and then later he came back and kidnapped her daughter!!! What is this happened to Ruthie? How would you feel? I want him to leave now!  
ANNIE- I can't believe you Eric! Aren't you always preaching to be kind to strangers, even if they do look a little suspicious?  
ERIC- Honey please! I want this Henry man to go!  
ANNIE- Fine. But you can be the one to tell him!  
(She walks out of the office and up the stairs.)  
ERIC- Ugggghhhhhhh 

KITCHEN  
(Henry is still at the table when Ruthie walks in)  
RUTHIE- Um who are you?  
HENRY- Henry, who are you?   
RUTHIE- Ruthie, I live here. What are you doing here?  
HENRY- My car broke down, so I cam here.  
RUTHIE- That's funny because I don't remember seeing a car outside of my house!  
HENRY- It's down a few blocks.  
RUTHIE- Well then why'd you come here?  
HENRY- Cause it looked friendly.  
RUTHIE- Um ok   
(She walks upstairs and Henry's eyes follow her)  
HENRY- Damn!  
(Eric walks into the kitchen)  
ERIC- Who just walked in the house?   
HENRY- Some girl named Ruthie?  
ERIC- That would be my daughter  
HENRY- Ahhhh I see! Nice daughter you got there.  
ERIC- What's that supposed to mean?  
HENRY- Nothing at all! Just saying shes friendly that's all.  
ERIC- Oh  
HENRY- So how many children do you got?  
ERIC- 7!  
HENRY- 7??? Wow! That's a lot!  
ERIC- We manage.  
HENRY- How many girls?  
ERIC- (leans closer) Why?  
HENRY- Just wondering?  
ERIC- I have 3 girls and 4 boys  
HENRY- O!  
ERIC- The girl you just saw, Ruthie, was my youngest daughter. Then there's Lucy who is 23 and Mary who is 24. **Both married**  
HENRY- How about the men?   
ERIC- I have my oldest son, Matt who is 26, Simon who is 19 and then twin boys Sam and David who are 6.  
HENRY- Wow! Wil I be seeing any of them?  
ERIC- Yes they'll be coming home for the Holidays.  
HENRY- Awww that's nice  
ERIC- You got any family of you own?  
HENRY- Well I did have 1 sister but she moved back East where we grew up.  
ERIC- How about your parents.  
HENRY- Dead.   
ERIC- Oh, i'm sorry.  
HENRY- Don't be, wasn't your fault. They died 13 years ago. Barely knew them.  
ERIC- And how old are you now?  
HENRY- I am 22. 9 when they died.  
ERIC- That's horrible   
HENRY- No not really. They weren't nice people. Very negative and they were always ridiculing me.  
ERIC- Oh.  
HENRY- Well enough about me eh.  
(The door opens and Simon and Monty walk in)  
SIMON- Hey dad hey-  
HENRY- Hi i'm Henry. Nice to meet you.  
SIMON- Umm hi i'm Simon nice to meet you to.  
HENRY- Ahh Simon your father has told me a lot about you  
ERIC/SIMON- What?!  
HENRY- Or maybe that your just 19 years old.  
SIMON- Oh uhh ok.  
ERIC- I think you should really be going now Henry!  
HENRY- Nonsense! I want to meet your whole family.  
ERIC- Well they all won't be back til' tomorrow, at the earliest.  
HENRY- Well then i'll just have to spend the night  
ALL- What!??  
HENRY- I can sleep on the couch, unless that's already reserved for someone else?  
ERIC- Well um no but-  
HENRY- Wonderful then!  
(Annie comes down stairs)  
ANNIE- What's wondeful?  
MONTY- I think you're new friend is staying the night!  
ANNIE- Ummm ok, sure why not!   
HENRY- Oh Mrs. Camden you are too kind!  
ANNIE- Ohhh stop it Henry (laughs)I'll get you some blankets and a pillow.  
HENRY- Shall I ist?  
ANNIE- Why that would be wonderful!  
(They walk upstairs)  
SIMON- Who is he and why is he in our house?   
ERIC- Your mom's the one who let him in.  
SIMON- Does she know him?  
ERIC- No!  
SIMON- I don't trust him.  
ERIC- That's what I've been telling your mother but she won't listen to me!   
MONTY- I've seen these kind of guys before. They try to charm you and then they'll either rob you or they'll murder you.  
SIMON- And where have you seen "these" kind of guys before?  
MONTY- In the movies!  
SIMON- (laughs)  
ERIC- But listen to me! Stay away from him and tell your sister and brothers to stay away from him too!  
SIMON- Sure thing dad!  
(Simon and Monty walk upstairs) 

UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
(Annie and Henry are in the linen closet while Ruthis is watching from Simon's room from behind the door)   
HENRY- Ohh Mrs. Camden how can I ever repay you?  
ANNIE- Ohh Henry, please. It's my pleasure!  
(Simon and Monty enter from the stairs just as Annie and Henry are leaving)  
ANNIE- Good night Simon, good night Monty  
SIMON/MONTY- Good night!  
(Annie and Henry exit)  
(Ruthie comes out of Simon's room)  
RUHTIE- I don't like him at all!  
SIMON- yeah me either!  
RUTHIE- He's weird.  
SIMON- Look I want you to stay away from him. He could be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt.  
RUTHIE- Thanks Simon, I will.  
SIMON- Ok good!  
(They go upstairs to Ruthie's room)  
RUTHIE- (sighs and closes the door)

2 HOURS LATER   
(The Camdens have gone to bed and Henry is alone in the living room. He's flipping through the channels and stops at the local News Station)  
NEWSCASTER- The Police say that the witnesses said he was driving a small, rusty gray car. They also reported that he had curly brown hair and that he had not shaven in awhile. Please if you see this man report him to the police. They say he is dangerous and could-  
(He turns it off)  
HENRY- (smirks and turns out the light)

THE END


	3. Strange Encounters

**OPENING SCENE**

(The following morning the sun is shining brightly through the windows, everyone is asleep, even Henry. It's Saturday and two days before Christmas Eve. The front door opens and in walks Mary, Carlos and baby Charles. Mary signals them to be quiet and they head towards the kitchen without even noticing Henry on the living room couch.)

MARY- I don't think anyone is awake yet.  
CARLOS- What should we do then?

MARY- Umm...(thinks for a moment) I think it would be a really nice gesture if we made mom and dad breakfast, just for the two of them!

CARLOS- Sounds good but uh, I can't cook.

MARY- Niether can I but we can try!

CARLOS- (laughs) Ok. (to baby Charles) Your mommy is crazy.

CHARLES- (laughs) Mawmy!

MARY/CARLOS- O my god! He said his first word!!

MARY- Yes very good Charlie. Mommy! Mommy! (points to herself)

CHARLES- Mawmy! Daddy!

CARLOS- That's my guy! (Flashes a huge smile)

**GARAGE APARTMENT**

(Lucy and Kevin awake after hearing a car door slam in the driveway)

LUCY- Mary must be here!!

KEVIN- Or Matt?

LUCY- Who cares let's go and see!!!!!

(Lucy throws some clothes on and a coat and rushes out while Kevin goes back to sleep)

**CAMDEN KITCHEN**

(Mary and Carlos are over the stove preparing eggs and bacon while Charlie is in a highchair over at the table eating Cheerios, when Lucy comes barging in)

LUCY- Mary!

MARY- Lucy!

(They hug)

LUCY- Ohhhhh i've missed you so much! You haven't been home since last year!

MARY- Yeahh. I feel badly about that, but life keeps me busy!

LUCY- I can understand. So what are you doing?

MARY- Carlos and i have decided to prepare breakfast for Mom and Dad!

LUCY- Ohhh that was sweet!

MARY- You wanna help?

LUCY- You bet ya! (laughs)

(Henry comes walking in the kitchen)

HENRY- Morning everyone!

(All three chime in)ALL- Who are you??

HENRY- Henry Fitch and who are you two lovely ladies.

LUCY- I'm Lucy Kinkirk

MARY- And i'm Mary Rivera

HENRY- Camden kids?

BOTH- Yes.

CARLOS- Who are you?

HENRY- I already said, i'm Henry Fitch

CARLOS- Yes I know but why are you here, in the Camdens home?

HENRY- I came in last night. I'll be staying with you a for a few days.

MARY- Why??? (with an annoyed look on her face)

HENRY- Because.... because I want to.

LUCY- Well that's an excellent reason! (rolls her eyes)

(Ruthie walks down)

RUTHIE- Mary! Carlos!

(Runs over and gives them both a hug)

MARY- Heyyy Ruthie. Did you have a nice flight back?

RUTHIE- Yeah it was fine.

MARY- Good!

RUTHIE- (looks at Henry) Oh, you're still here.

HENRY- Yes I am!

RUTHIE- Well when will you be gone?

HENRY- Who knows?

RUTHIE- (to Lucy) hey have you seen Martin?

LUCY- No sorry I haven't. Is he not in his room?

RUTHIE- No. The bed is already made. Did he even come home last night?

LUCY- Couldn't tell ya! Kevin and I didn't get back til' around 1:00 last night.

MARY- Ok sorry to barge in here but who is Martin?

(Ruthie and Lucy both look at her weird)

RUTHIE- Wow you have _got_ to come home more often.

LUCY- He is living with us because his father is serving in Iraq. Very nice kid!

MARY- Ohhhhh (still lost)

RUTHIE- Don't worry you'll get to know him eventually.

HENRY- Hello???? I'm still here!

RUTHIE/MARY/LUCY- Shut-up!

HENRY- (turns away and walks back into the living room)

RUTHIE- That guy has got to go!

MARY- First off, why is he here anyway?

RUTHIE- I have no idea. Ask mom. She's the one who wants him here.

MARY- Is she still sleeping?

RUTHIE- The door is closes so probably.

(Charlie spilled his Cheerios and starts to cry)

MARY- Ohh sweetie it's ok. I'll get you some more right after i'm threw making grammy and grandpa's breakfast.

(His cries soften but he is still sobbing slightly)

(Annie comes down the stairs)

ANNIE- I thought i heard a- MARY!

MARY- Hi Mom!!

(Annie runs over and gives a huge hug to both Mary and Carlos)

ANNIE- Ohhh my baby is home!!!!!

MARY- (laughs)

CARLOS- We were making you and Eric's breakfast so that you didn't have to get up.

ANNIE- Ohhh how thoughtful. I'll go back to bed and you can surprise Eric. He's still fast asleep but i'll wake him soon.

CARLOS- Ok thank-you so much mom.

ANNIE- Anytime Carlos.

(She walks back upstairs)

RUTHIE- Well if you don't mind i'm going over one of my friend's house from school.

LUCY- Oooooo is it a boy???

RUTHIE- Nooo. Her name is Hannah and she lives about half-a-mile from here so i'll need a ride.

(Henry slips in)

HENRY- I can drive ya!

RUTHIE- I thought you didn't have a car! And besides I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last person on earth!

MARY- Well i'd be happy to drive you but we took a cab here.

LUCY- Come on I can drive you.

RUTHIE- Great thanks!

(Ruthie heads upstairs)

LUCY- I'll be right back and then we can talk.

MARY- About what?

LUCY- About..... life!

MARY- Fun! (she laughs)

LUCY- (laughs and goes back to the garage)

CARLOS- I think we are done here Mare.

MARY- Great! Hopefully dad will be up. Let's go Charlie.

(All three go upstairs while Henry stands there alone)

HENRY- (yawns; opens the fridge, takes out the orange juice and downs it. He chucks the empty carton and burps. He slowly walks back to the living room)

**OUTSIDE IN THE CAMDENS DRIVEWAY **

(Lucy is trying to start the car but it won't start)

LUCY- Arrrrggghhh!!!!!

(Ruthie comes out of the house dresses in jeans and a black blouse)

RUTHIE- It won't start will it.

LUCY- (sulkingly) No.

RUTHIE- That's alright. I heard you trying to start it from my room so I asked Simon to drive me. He just got up.

LUCY- Did he say yes?

(they hear the front door slam shut and see Henry walking away)

LUCY- Where do you think he's going?

RUTHIE- I have no idea.

LUCY- Wanna follow him?

RUTHIE- That's soo childish!

LUCY- So!

(Ruthie laughs)

RUTHIE- Just go back to bed. You look so tired!

LUCY- Noo that's alright, i'm going to go and talk with Mary. Catch up a bit, maybe go to the promenade?

RUTHIE- Cool

(Simon and Monty come out of the door)

RUTHIE- Well i'll see you later.

LUCY- Ok! Don't stay out too late!

RUTHIE- I wooon't!

(Lucy heads off back into the house)

SIMON- You ready?

RUTHIE- Yep!

(She hops in the backseat while Monty hops in front. Simon puts the keys into the ignition and drive away)

**HANNAH'S HOUSE**

(It's 4 hours later and Ruthie and Hannah are watching a movie)

HANNAH- I'm hungry.

RUTHIE- Yeah. I kind of am too.

HANNAH- Well my mom is out grocery shopping so let's go to the strore.

RUTHIE- Ok. I brought 10 bucks with me.

HANNAH- Nice. Let's go!

(They head out the door)

**CAMDEN'S HOUSE**

(Simon and Monty are in the kitchen talking at the table when Martin walks in)

SIMON- Hey Martin!

MARTIN- Oh hey Simon.

SIMON- This is Monty. My roomate and friend from college!

MONTY- Hey Martin (reaches out to shake his hand)

MARTIN- (shakes his hand) Hey Monty. So what are you guys talking about?

SIMON- Just stuff. Hey did you know about that guy staying with us?

MARTIN- What?

SIMON- Guess not.

MONTY- Yeah some weird guy is living in Simon's living room. He came in last night.

MARTIN- I didn't even know. I came in through the back door last night and out the same one this morning.

SIMON- I don't like him living with my family. And I don't like it even more that my mom likes him staying here!

MONTY- He does seem kind of mental!

MARTIN- I'll watch out for him.

SIMON- And could you do me a favor and watch out for Ruthie and Sam and David when I head back to college.

MARTIN- Sure thing.

SIMON- If he's still living here which hopefully he won't be!

(They all agree)

**SIDEWALK IN GLEN OAK**

(It's about a half hour later and Ruthie and Hannah are walking home when they notice this guy has been following them for quite sometime)

HANNAH- Ruthie that guy behind us with the hood on is following us!

RUTHIE- I know! What do we do?

HANNAH- Don't run. Not yet. See that small fower shop over there!

RUTHIE- Yeah.

HANNAH- When I say so run towards it.

RUTHIE- Why?

HANNAH- I was watching some show and it said if you're being followed go to somewhere that's crowded and don't ever go back home. Then they'll know where you live.

RUTHIE- Well what if he already knows. What if he's been watching us since I got there.

HANNAH- Eeek don't say that your giving me goose bumps

(Ruthie chuckles a bit)

HANNAH- OK on my count run towards it. 1-2-3!!!

(They start running and the stranger starts to pick up speed but later gives up and sneaks away down a side street.

**FLOWER SHOP**

RUTHIE- He didn't follow us.

HANNAH- Well thank god cause there's no one here!!!!

(They both laugh)

RUTHIE- Should we head back to your house

HANNAH- Umm.... yeah I think it's safe. He disappeared a couple yards back.

(They walk out and quickly walk across the street and turn the corner)

FADES TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE


	4. Bonds Can Be Broken

**Author's Note- Sorry that it has taken me so long to write the next chapter. This chapter may be a little on the dull side but I promise near the end and the next few will really be picking up speed! Thanks for reading!**

**OPENING SCENE**

(It's the next day after Ruthie and Hannah were being followed by the man. Ruthie got home late so she didn't tell anyone. Now it is around 12:00 p.m. and the Camdens are arriving home from Church. Henry did not go with them. The door swings open)

SAM- It's good to be home!

DAVID- Yeah! Church is so boring.

ANNIE- Ohh now don't say that.

DAVID- But it is.

ANNIE- I know when you're younger it doesn't mean that much to you but when you grow up and start to-

(She looks down and both Sam and David have left)

ANNIE- Figures!

RUTHIE- Mom can Hannah and I go meet some friends at the Promenade.

ANNIE- Ohh you should have left with Mary and Lucy. They went there straight from Church.

RUTHIE- Oh well. I don't care. Hannah's mom is going to drive us and she woudn't have been ready if I left with Mary and Lucy.

ANNIE- Well fine go ahead, but remember to check in! Unlike last night!!

RUTHIE- I'm really sorry about that but I lost track of time because.... Hannah's house lost power.

ANNIE- Ours didn't.

RUTHIE- Hmm must have been that neighborhood only then.

(She goes upstairs to change and Annie rolls her eyes)

(Simon comes walking down)

SIMON- Is it alright if my friend stops by for awhile?

ANNIE- Who is it?

SIMON- Just some girl from school.

ANNIE- Oh does she live around here?

SIMON- Sort of.

ANNIE- What's her name?

SIMON- Kaylie.

ANNIE- Sure.

SIMON- Thanks. (hurries back upstairs)

(Eric walks in the door)

ERIC- There's some girl out in the driveway. Says she's waiting for Simon.

ANNIE- Oh that must be Kaylie.

ERIC- Who's Kaylie?

ANNIE- Simon's friend from school.

ERIC- And how do you know this?

ANNIE- Simon told me she would be stopping by for awhile.

ERIC- Oh.

(Annie yells up to Simon)

ANNIE- Simon!!!! Kaylie is here!!!!

SIMON- (from upstairs) OK!

ERIC- Where is Henry?

ANNIE- Ohh. I don't know. Was he even here when we left?

ERIC- I don't know. Do you think he left for good?

ANNIE- I have no clue.

ERIC- Well I certainly hope so.

ANNIE- Eric! (hits him in the side0

ERIC- I'm just kidding... kind of.

(Ruthie comes down in these dark jeans and a baby blue poncho.

ANNIE- Ohh that looks soo nice! I don't remember buying you that?

RUTHIE- That's cause you didn't.

ERIC- Well who did?

RUTHIE- I did!

ANNIE- With what money?

RUTHIE- MINE OK!

ANNIE- Ruthie calm down I was just asking a question.

RUTHIE- I think it was more than _just one._

ANNIE- Well then fine. I won't ask anymore.

RUTHIE- Thank-you.

ERIC- Where are you off to?

RUTHIE- The promenade.

ERIC- Oh. How are you getting there?

RUTHIE- Martin's driving me.

ANNIE- Just remember please to find some way you can call us and be home before midnight this time.

RUTHIE- Yeahhh.

(Martin comes down the stairs with the keys in his hand)

MARTIN- Ruthie are you ready.

RUTHIE- Yep!

ERIC- It's awful nice of you Martin.

MARTIN- I was going out anyways so it's no nig deal!

ERIC- Well still thanks!

MARTIN- Sure thing!

(They both leave)

ERIC- Where did Henry go?

ANNIE- I have no idea.

ERIC- I really want him out... by tonight!

ANNIE- ERIC!

ERIC- I'm serious Annie! I don't want him here for the holidays.

ANNIE- Well maybe you already scared him off.

ERIC- Good. What time's Matt and Sarah arriving?

ANNIE- They should be here tomorrow morning.

ERIC- If their flights aren't delayed.

ANNIE- Why would they be?

ERIC- I just heard on the Weather Channel that it's snowing in New York.

ANNIE- Ohhhh no! It can't be delayed, it just can't!

ERIC- I'm sure it won't.

**PROMENADE**

(Mary and Lucy are sitting on a bench near Pete's Pizza. The Promenade is varnished in all different kinds of Garlands and it is all decorated for the Holidays. Behind them there are many people coming an going but you can see a man in a black coat and jeans just standing in the middle of the shopper's path staring at Mary and Lucy. No one seems to notice or care)

MARY- I can't believe I missed so much while I was gone.

LUCY- Well you were gone for quite some time.

(They both laugh)

MARY- How are you and Kevin doing?

LUCY- We're excellent! With the baby on the way it seems like we've gotten closer, you know.

MARY- Yeah (in a more quite tone)

LUCY- Well how about you an Carlos eh? Any-

MARY- We're getting a divorce!

LUCY- Wha- what?

MARY- We're at eachother's throat constantly! We decided it wasn't good for Charlie so we decided to have a divorce after the Holidays are over.

LUCY- But you two seemed so close in the kitchen yesterday.

MARY- It's an act. I don't want to worry mom or dad, or anyone else for that matter. You're the only one I have told. You can't, **can't** tell anyone else, promise!

LUCY- I-I promise.

MARY- Sorry to bring this burden upon you so close to Christmas and all but I feel if I don't tell anyone, i'm going to explode!  
LUCY- It's alright. Well let me rephrase that. I don't mind. It's just a surprise ya know. I mean I always thought you an Carlos were so close.

MARY- Yeah me too.

(She starts to cry and Lucy comforts her)

(The hooded man steps a few feet closer and then starts walking towards the two)

LUCY- It's going to be alright Mary. It is.

(Henry shows up)

HENRY- Good day!

(She looks up and sees Henry standing above them)

LUCY- What are you doing here?

HENRY- (takes off his hood) Ohh... nothing really.

LUCY- Well do you mind we're having a private conversation.

HENRY- Ohh sorry.

(He looks around carefully. Then puts his hood back on and walks away)

**GARAGE APARTMENT**

(Kevin and Carlos are talking at the table drinking a Miller Light. Charlie is back in the house playing with the twins and Annie)

CARLOS- I mean, it's just not working out you know.

KEVIN- Wow! This is really a shock to me. You two were so close and now this.

CARLOS- I know. It shocks me too.

KEVIN- How will you break it to Mom and Dad?

CARLOS- Mary and I decided to tell them after the Holidays are over. That way they don't have to worry about it. It would just ruin their hoildays.

KEVIN- Yeah that's probably the best way to go about doing it.

CARLOS- Yes.

**8 HOURS LATER**

(It's now 9:00 p.m. and Ruthie, Simon, and Martin have all arrived home. Ruthie went to bed straight after she got home. Simon, Monty and Martin are in the kitchen playing cards. The twins have gone to sleep as did Charlie. Mary and Carlos were quitely arguing in Martin's room and Annie and Eric could hear)

ANNIE- What are they arguing about?

ERIC- I don't know.

ANNIE- Do you think its serious?

ERIC- Of course not!

ANNIE- You're probably right.

ERIC- Of course I am.

(Annie rolls over and Eric turns the other way)

**GARAGE APARTMENT**

(Kevin is lying in bed and is looking at Lucy. Lucy turns around and Kevin looks away. She stares at him for moments and when he looks at her she turns back around)

TOGETHER- What's the matter?

(They laugh)

LUCY- Nothing.

KEVIN- Something is.

LUCY- Well something's bothering you too.

KEVIN- Yes it is.

LUCY- I'll tell you if you tell me.

KEVIN- There's no easy way to tell you this...

LUCY- Yeah it may shock you.

TOGETHER- Mary and Carlos are getting a divorce.

TOGETHER- What? How'd you know?

TOGETHER- Carlos told me- Mary told me.

LUCY- Wait. When did he tell you this?

KEVIN- Today. When did Mary tell you this?

LUCY- Today!

KEVIN- I can't believe it.

LUCY- Me neither. I"m scared.

KEVIN- For Mary?

LUCY- Well yes. I mean what's going to happen to Charlie? But i'm also scared about us.

KEVIN- Lucy we're not getting a divorce.

LUCY- You don't know that!

KEVIN- I know that our love is too strong and that our bond can't be broken.

LUCY- I'm still scared though.

KEVIN- I know baby. I know.

(He comforts Lucy and holds her while she cries.)

FADE TO BLACK

THE END


	5. Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note: I am very sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been very busy and haven't gotten a chance to write a new episode. I'm going to begin my episode two weeks after Christmas. Sorry this is so short. I'm very tired and I wanted to get this episode in before Mid-Terms start, so i'll probably won't be writing till next weekend if i'm lucky! Thanks!**

(Two weeks have passed since Christmas. It's now 2005 and a brand new year, Henry is still living at the Camdens (much to Eric's discontent). Mary, Carlos and Charlie headed back to New York after telling their family they were getting a divorce. Mary plans to move back to Glen Oak, along with Charlie, but Carlos wants to stay in New York, also with Charlie. The road ahead will be a tough one for the ex-couple. Matt and Sarah have announced that Sarah is pregnant. They are still living in New York and plan to buy a house somewhere near the Hospital. Lucy's due date is drawing near and Kevin is frantically looking for a house for them so they can live there after the baby is born. Simon and Monty have gone back to college but Simon will be dropping in here and there, especially as the season progresses. Martin has a new girlfriend, Zoe. She's quite the wild one and pressures Martin to let loose and forget about all his torubles. Could this be good or bad? Ruthie has also found herself a boyfriend, Vincent. The two are constantly spending time together in school and out. Eric and Annie worry that it's too much time and Eric trys to talk with Ruthie but she doesn't care. Sam and David are enjoying Kindergarden, now that they have made more friends. Not much has changed... but in time it will!)

The morning sun brightened the sky as a new day was beginning. Henry is in the kitchen on his cell phone when Ruthie walks down. "Who's that?" Henry jumped and put the phone down. "Uhh no one just an old friend."

"Yeah, sure," as she went into the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

""How come your up so early?"

"I'm meeting some friends near my school," as she dumped the left over juice down the drain. "I have to go over some notes and stuff for this test in my History class."

"Ugh, that sucks. I hated History, I was always-"

"Yeah, whatever." She picked up her books and left the house. "Oh and can you tell my mom and dad that I left early, thanks!" And she shuts the door.

Henry writes a little note and leaves it on the counter. He picks up his jacket on the chair and follows her out the door. At the sound of the door slamming, Annie comes down in her bathrobe and sees the note. She reads it and stuffs it in her pocket. She picks up the phone and dials a number.

(END OF SCENCE ONE)

As Kevin tucks in his uniform shirt, Lucy awakes and smells something delicious. "Mmmm, what's that smell?" Kevin brings over a tray filled with pancakes, bacon, sausage and orange juice. "That would be your breakfast."

"You didn't have to do this for me!" As she picks up a fork and cuts off a piece of the fluffy, brown pancake. "Ohhhh this is sooo good! How'd you learn how to make pancakes?"

"That would be a big thanks to your mom. She gave me her special ingredient!"

"What's that?" Lucy said as she chewed a piece of crispy bacon.

"I can't tell you. I swore on my father's grave I wouldn't."

"Well thank-you very much. It means a lot to me, and to her!" She laughs as Kevin kisses her on the cheek.

"I've got to get to work now, i'll be home around 12:00."

"OK. I'll be waiting for you. We can discuss names for the baby."

"I can hardly wait!" He smiles and walks down the stairs.

(END OF SCENE TWO)

A car pulls up alongside the street across from Ruthie's school. From inside the car you can see an outline of a man sitting there watching Ruthie and three other friends talking on the school's lawn.

"So what'd you think about last night, Ruthie?" One of the two boys asked her.

"I don't know. It was fun, but i'm just scared that my parents are gonna find out!" Ruthie starts to walk with the three friends toward the door.

"Your parents aren't going to find out, they haven't yet."

"Vincent I know but... they trust me and I feel guilty about it. I shouldn't have done it."

Vincents comforts a frustrated Ruthie. "It's going to be fine," he kisses her on the forehead, "everything is going to be fine."

"I hope your right," she says as Vincent and her walk ahead of the other two friends and into the school.

(END OF SCENE THREE)

Back at the Camden's house Martin comes down the stairs. His nose is all red and he is very pale. Eric turns to him and says, "Martin, are you sick?"

"Yeahhh," he sounds very congested. "Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Yes, we do. Go back upstairs and i'll bring you some soup along with that Tylenol.

"OK, thanks." As Martin goes back upstairs.

The phone rings and as Eric goes to pick it up, it stops ringing. A minute later Annie calls down to Eric. "Eric!!!!! Eric come here!!!" He rushes upstairs into their room to see Annie sitting on the bed, white as a ghost. He says, "What's the matter? What happened?"

Annie spits out, "C-Carlos t-took Char-rlie!"

Eric exclaims, "What?!?!"

(END OF SCENE FOUR)

(END OF EPISODE)

Next Time:

Will Charlie be found?

What did Ruthie do that's so bad?

Who is the man in the car?

Whar was on the note Annie read?


End file.
